Dancing in the mirror, Singing In The Shower
by ExplicitMoxViolence
Summary: Deanee one-shot. Renee misses him when he's away, so when he gets home and she realises something is wrong, she comforts him in the way only she knows how. Contains smut.


**Disclaimer:** **Anything you recognise, including characters, belong to their respective owners.** **This is a work of fiction and does not represent reality, please treat it as such.**

 _ **People Ask Me How, Well You're the Reason Why**_

 _ **I'm Dancing in the Mirror, and Singing in the Shower**_

 **-x-**

Renee combed her fingers through her wet hair, closing her eyes as the shampoo suds circled the drain beneath her feet. The warm water felt incredible as it cascaded over her body. A little tingle ran down her spine at the thought that Jon would be home in less than an hour. Biting her lip against a smile, she set about making sure she looked perfect for him. She hummed along to a song in her head as she rubbed her favourite exfoliator all over her body.

She almost shrieked when she felt a pair of hands on her hips, but the familiarity of those calloused palms stopped the sound before she made it.

She hadn't heard him come in, but as he stepped into the rainforest-style shower and wrapped his arms around her, she let herself melt into his embrace.

Titling her head to one side, she allowed him access to her neck.

"I thought you were out" he mumbled against the damp skin.

She shook her head at the ridiculous idea she wouldn't be there to welcome him home, turning her head to press her lips to his.

It was an awkward position, but it was breath-taking nonetheless. The feel of his bare chest against her back, his hands sliding over her stomach, catching the little droplets of moisture on their journey up to her breasts.

She arched her back when he ran his thumbs across her nipples, a wave of arousal rippling through her body from her head to her toes when she felt him hard against her tailbone.

She turned in his arms, winding her arms around his neck as his hands came to rest on her ass.

"I missed you gorgeous" she whispered to him.

"I missed you too" he murmured, those expressive blue eyes so full of love for her.

She knew him. She knew his mind, body and soul. Something was troubling him. She could see it burning behind his eyes. But she also knew what he needed wasn't interrogation. By now, she knew how to soothe him and to draw him out of himself.

She brought a hand down to caress his stubbly cheek.

"I love you" his words tickled the shell of her ear. It still took her breath away whenever he told her that.

"I love you too" she told him, manoeuvring their bodies out of the direct spray of water. "Let me take care of you"

His gaze followed as she sunk to her knees, running her hands over his body as she went. Her palms skimmed over his pecs, along his ribs, across his taut stomach, down the dents in his hips until her hands gripped his strong thighs.

Looking up at him, she hoped he could see the adoration in her eyes.

His erection stood proud, arching up towards his stomach. She let him see how much she enjoyed pleasuring him as she dipped down to taste him, humming in pleasure.

He was quiet, confirmation that there was something on his mind. Even so, he was still attentive, threading his fingers through her hair as his breathing picked up. He was trying to maintain eye contact, but the erotic sight of watching her pleasure him was too much and he knew it was all going to be over too soon. He let his head drop back against the tiles and tried to will away the fast approaching climax.

"Fuck…stop" he hissed, pulling his hips back.

She let him catch his breath, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Reaching out to take him in her hand, she stroked him slowly.

She brought him right to the edge again before he knew what was happening.

"Stop…" he stilled her hand, fighting the urge to go over.

"Why baby?" she asked. "I wanna take care of you…you can let go"

He shook his head, chest heaving as he lifted her to her feet.

"I need to feel you" he picked her up, pressing her back to the cold tiles. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, admiring the way the water ran in rivulets down his body, catching the little hairs on his chest. She gripped his shoulders as he released one of her thighs to guide his erection to her entrance.

She pressed her forehead to his as he slowly pushed into her. He met her gaze, as if checking she was okay. She kissed him hard in answer, gasping into his mouth when he thrust home in one powerful movement.

He made her head spin, setting the perfect rhythm as the wet sounds of skin colliding filled the bathroom. She could tell he was worked up, having a hard time holding on. He knew her body better than she did though, and when he felt her approaching her climax, he picked up the pace and sent her spiralling into an orgasm that had her legs quivering just before he lost control.

His let his head drop into the crook of her neck as he finally let go, hips stuttering as the explosive pressure released.

She felt the warmth flood her and cradled his head, scratching soothingly at his scalp as he came down from the powerful orgasm. He'd been unusually quiet. He was normally vocal, especially when it came to sex.

They stayed like that for a while, his face buried in her neck. The water ran cold now and when he felt her shiver, he carried her to the towel rail and wrapped her up in its warmth. Only then did he pull out, cleaning up the mess before carrying her into their bedroom.

She stayed wrapped up in the fluffy towel, curled into him as she waited for him to open up. She knew not to push, he'd share in his own time, on his own terms.

Every so often, she felt a little intake of breath, as if he was about to speak. But he didn't.

She was drifting off, the sound of his heartbeat under her cheek when she felt a drop of moisture on her forehead. His hair was damp, but somehow she knew it wasn't that. He was tense beneath her.

When she lifted her head, her fears were confirmed.

Brow creased with the deepest concern for the one she loved, she reached out to caress his cheek. In all the time she'd known him, she'd never seen him cry. He'd been close once, at her grandma's funeral when she was sobbing all over him and he'd had to read the second half of her speech for her. Whatever was on his mind, the rarity of seeing him like this just drove home how serious it must be.

He sniffed as she caught the next tear before it made it too far, thinking how lucky he was to have someone he could open up to in a way he'd never done with anyone else. She hadn't once asked him to confide in her, but just being with her made him want to spill his deepest secrets. Knowing she wouldn't hold it against him if he didn't want to divulge the reason behind his pain meant the world.

She eventually broke the silence, struggling to contain her concern.

"It kills me to see you hurting baby" she whispered.

He closed his eyes, his damp lashes resting on his cheeks. When he opened them again, his gaze found hers.

"I got some bad news" he swallowed down the lump in his throat, voice deceptively steady.

Her face creased with concern and hurt for him.

"Last night…I got a call"

She found his hand and threaded their fingers together.

"It's no one you know…" he trailed off.

She wrapped her arms around him and he laid his head on her chest. He knew she was trying to tell him that he didn't have to talk about it if he didn't want to.

"It just knocked me back a bit…he was only twenty nine"

"I'm sorry Jon, I might not know him, but I can see how much he meant you" she whispered, playing with the short hairs at the nape of his neck.

"I lived with him for a while…"

"I'm so sorry baby" she whispered, linking her fingers with his. He squeezed her hand, grateful for her comfort.

"How did it happen?" she asked gently, running her fingers through his messy hair, pushing it back so it wasn't in his eyes.

He swallowed hard. "Drunk driver…smashed right into the driver's side"

Renee wrapped her arms around him and cradled him to her chest. He hadn't cried much, in fact, he'd only shed a few tears, but that somehow broke her heart more.

"Reminded me of that night when I couldn't get hold of you…" he pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Paris…" she whispered.

He nodded. "That was the scariest hour of my life"

She felt her stomach clench at the memory. She'd cried her eyes out that night.

"It just makes you think" he pushed his pillows down to lie flat, pulling her with him. "You never know when your time is up"

"Don't say that" she breathed, nuzzling into his neck. "I worry enough about you every time you throw yourself off a ladder or through a table"

"Don't" he urged, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose.

"I need my big strong man around" she let the stubble on his chest tickle her palm.

"No you don't" he peppered kisses over her cheek. "You think you do, but you'd be just fine without me"

That gave him some comfort, knowing she was strong enough to cope should anything ever happen to him.

She turned over so he could settle in behind her. She normally liked to sleep draped over his chest, but whenever one of them felt a bit vulnerable, they'd spoon. She felt safe cradled in his arms,, and he felt safe with his beautiful lady curled up against him.

"I love you so much" he mumbled against her neck.

"I love you too gorgeous"

 **\- x -**

 **Hope you enjoyed, let me know!**


End file.
